Rikers
by Titimaya
Summary: Santana est en prison .Prise dans la tourmente elle n'a aucun moyen de défense et purge une peine dans la prison de rikers . Au bout de deux ans et suite à une conduite irréprochable elle accède au programme de réinsertion afin de pouvoir finir ces études . Elle va faire la connaissance de Rachel une bénévole du centre pénitencier qui va l'aider dans sa tâche et même plus.
1. Prologue

**Coucou les amis nouvelle fic. Je tiens à vous rassurer que mes autres fic ne sont pas abandonnées. Je les finies une par une. ;) **

**Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous faire profiter des nouvelles. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**- premier juré avez vous délibéré ?**

**- oui madame le juge.**

**- veuillez faire part à la cour de votre décision.**

**- pour le chef d'accusation d'homicide involontaire sur la personne de Lily Alfred, nous déclarons à l'unanimité l'accusée Santana Léana Lopez coupable.**

**- accusée vous allez être conduite à la prison de Rikers pour purger votre peine qui s'élève à 15 ans d'emprisonnement ferme avec possibilité de libération à la moitié de celle ci. Avez vous bien compris !?**

**- ...**

**- Accusée veuillez répondre ! Avez vous compris votre jugement.?**

**- ...oui.**

**- Inspecteur veuillez l'emmener pour son transfert vers la prison pour femme de Rikers.**

_Je me retourne pour voir ma mère littéralement effondrée. Je dois dire que je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Suis je dans un mauvais rêve, vais je me réveiller à temps. Le métal froid qui se glisse autour de mes poignets vient me confirmer que non c'est bien la vie réel, que je viens bien d'être condamné pour un homicide que je n'ai même pas commis. N'ayant pas eu la chance de pouvoir me payer un avocat on m'en a commis un d'office, qui n'a pas prit soin de trouver des preuves qui pouvaient m'innocenter. Mes larmes coulent d'elle même, je viens de prendre quinze ans d'enfermement. Bien sûr je jouais la dur quand j'étais au lycée, mais là tout est différent je vais en prison et à ce que dis je les gens le milieu carcéral est pire que l'enfer. Je n'ai même pas la possibilité d'embrasser ma mère qu'on me tire dans une autre pièce loin de tout ce raffut. _

_..._

_Je suis jetée dans le bus au milieu d'autres prisonnières pour notre transfert dans cette prison. Ça chahute de tout les côtés. Le trajet ne dure qu'une dizaine de minutes et pourtant j'ai la sensation que ma vie à cet instant tourne au ralentit. Je suis jeune, j'avais la vie devant moi, je n'arrive toujours pas a expliqué comment j'ai pu me retrouver dans cette situation. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées quand la gardienne armée jusqu'aux dents nous interpelle._

**- en rang, en silence, la première qui désobéit ira droit au cachot c'est bien clair !**

_Je déglutis et m'alignes comme les autres sans rien dire. Je suis le mouvement, nous passons entre deux cours distinctes où nous sommes dévisagés comme du bétail. Nous arrivons dans un grand hall entouré de barreaux, un bureau nous fait face nous y accédons une par une. Mon tour arrive avant même que j'ai pu souffler._

**- nom ! **_Me demande la surveillante._

**- Lopez.**

**- Santana Léana Lopez ici pour quinze ans. Numéro 221215, bloc C. Vas dans cette salle et enfile cette tenue, mets tes affaires dans ce sac plastique quand tu auras finis tu remets le sac à la gardienne là bas au fond. SUIVANTE. !**

_J'attrape le sac et ma tenue qui se compose d'un pantalon gris, un débardeur blanc, une paire de chaussure, une paire de chaussette blanche, un pull gris et une veste légère de la même couleur portant mon numéro. Je pénètres dans la pièce froide, lugubre une gardienne y est assise je me déshabilles place tout mes effets personnels dans le sac et ressorts pour me diriger vers la dernière femme qui se tient droit comme un i devant la grille qui longe un grand couloir. Je lui donne mon sac, elle ouvre la grille et me dirige vers ma cellule._

_Dix minutes que je suis enfermée et je sens déjà la nausée me prendre. Je ne vais pas tenir dans cet environnement. L'odeur de la pisse me prend aux tripes et le peu que j'ai mangé jusqu'à présent menace de se faire la malle. Ma cellule doit faire tout juste 9 m2. C'est tout ce que je possède à présent. Un lit poussiéreux, une couverture, une table et une vieille chaise. Les toilettes ne m'inspirent pas confiance mais ai je vraiment le choix ?_

* * *

**Il s'agit juste du prologue. Si vous aimez faites le moi savoir. A vos Reviews. ;)**


	2. Day 1

**Bien le bonjour, une petite lecture par ce temps pourri. ;) **

**Je ne sais plus ton nom reviewer qui me disait que ma mise en page n'était pas top, mais c'est mon habitude, je ne peux pas plaire à tout le les filles pour ces gentils commentaires, on se voit bientôt. Bisou.**

* * *

_Dix minutes que je suis enfermée et je sens déjà la nausée me prendre. Je ne vais pas tenir dans cet environnement. L'odeur de la pisse me prend aux tripes et le peu que j'ai mangé jusqu'à présent menace de se faire la malle. Ma cellule doit faire tout juste 9 m2. C'est tout ce que je possède à présent. Un lit poussiéreux, une couverture, une table et une vieille chaise. Les toilettes ne m'inspirent pas confiance mais ai je vraiment le choix ?_

_Je me pose sur mon lit , dos au mur qui s'effrite et regarde par la maigre fenêtre qui orne l'autre mur. J'aperçois le ciel gris, reflet exacte de mon état à l'heure actuelle._

_L'humidité est très importante , le froid s'immisce peu à peu dans ma cellule, je me recroqueville sur moi même espérant me réchauffer un peu. Je suis épuisée, et laisse mes yeux se reposer, juste un peu._

_..._

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps je me suis endormie, mais je suis réveillée en sursaut par un bruit , mélange de cris de gardiennes et de prisonnières. Je ne sais pas qu'elle heure il est mais au vu du ciel gris qui à laisser sa place à la nuit noir, il est plus de 20 h. Une sirène retentit, je m'approche des barreaux pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Je suis effrayée, je ne suis pas habituée à la prison. Ma cellule s'ouvre, je remarque que les autres aussi. Nous entendons alors dans les hauts parleurs._

**- tout le monde devant sa cellule ! **

_Je sors donc et me positionne juste devant regardant autour de moi comme pour observer ce qui m'attends. Je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise, je regarde de part et d'autre et remarque que la prison à marquée quelques visages. La gardienne passe, nous fait mettre en rang et nous nous dirigeons vers ce qui doit être le self._

_C'est une grande pièce aussi sombre que l'est notre cellule, les tables sont alignes dans la longueur. J'attrape un plateau composé de plusieurs compartiments, et suis le mouvement jusqu'à arriver à d'autres prisonnières qui sont en charges du repas. Elle me sert une bouillie visqueuse d'une couleur douteuse, mais ai je vraiment le choix. J'arrive devant une fontaine et me sers un verre d'eau, puis je cherche du regard une place, un endroit où je pourrais me faire toute petite. Je finis par en trouver une un peu à l'écart , je m'installe et commence à jouer un peu avec ma fourchette. Je suis rejointe par trois filles plutôt bien bâties pour des filles je dois dire, qui s'installent vulgairement à la table._

**- nouvelle ?**

**- hum..oui.**

**- ton nom?**

**- heu..j'ai l'impression de passer un interrogatoire là.**

**- exactement, il faut que tu comprennes qu'il y a des règles ici, des groupes à ne pas fréquenter, des personnes à respecter..**

**- écoutes, je veux pas paraître mal polie, mais ce monde n'est pas le mien, je suis innocente et quand ils se rendront compte de leur erreur je partirais, donc je ne compte pas fricoter avec qui que se soit. Je reste dans mon coin et j'emmerde personne, je ne demande rien d'autre.**

**- ouai innocente. Qui est innocente ici ?** _Demande t'elle assez fort pour que tout le monde réponde par l'affirmative. _**Tu vois ma belle elle sont toutes innocentes.**

**- je ne veux pas d'embrouilles.**

**- restes avec les bonnes personnes et tout ira bien.**

**- Santana.. Je m'appelles Santana.**

**- alors Santana tu as le choix, tu peux rester avec nous contre..mmm..quelques bons services.**

**- je ne suis pas intéressée.**

**- comme tu voudras. Bonne chance à toi !**

_Bon je pense que cela ne c'est pas trop mal passé, je pense que ces trois là font un peu la loi ici, mais je vais tout faire pour passer entre les mailles du filet._

_Plusieurs groupes se dessinent à l'horizon, les punks je pensais que c'était passé de mode, les latines mêmes origines mais pas envie de m'y frotter, les blacks dans un autre coins et les blanches. Je remarque qu'elles sont toutes groupés par ethnies, mais je ne trouve pas ma place. Finalement la sirène retentit une nouvelle fois et à voir mon plateau ma bouillie y est restée dedans. C'est donc le ventre vide que je rejoins ma cellule. _

_Le sommeil est difficile à venir, demain j'ai rendez vous avec le directeur afin de connaître les règles de la prison. _

...

**- 221215 Debout !**

**- Hmm.**

**- dépêches toi, tu dois prendre ta douche avant d'aller voir le directeur et que ça saute.**

_Je me dépêche, attrape la serviette et le change qu'elle me tend et la suis jusqu'aux douches. Le seul endroit que je pensais un brin mieux que le reste est finalement identique à la prison. Le chlore empeste , les installations sont vieilles, mais au moins l'eau est chaude. Je vais pouvoir en profiter un peu._

**- deux minutes !**

**- quoi ?**

**- oui tu as le droit à deux minutes le matin et trois le soir. Ne perds pas de temps !**

**- oh..ok ok.**

_Finalement j'active le pas, mes muscles n'ont pas le temps de relâcher la pression qu'il faut déjà que je m'habille. Me voilà donc partie en direction du bureau du directeur._

**TOC TOC**

**- ENTRER !**

**- Directeur Sylvester, je vous emmène le 221215.**

**- merci, revenez dans une dizaine de minutes pour l'emmener au self.**

**- bien madame.**

**- Assieds toi jeune fille.**

**- m..erci.**

**- donc 221215 , voilà ton dossier. Santana Léana Lopez 21 ans, ici pour homicide involontaire sur une mineure de moins de quinze ans. Quinze ans d'emprisonnement ferme avec possibilité de révision à la moitié de la peine.**

**- non c'est pas ce qui étais dit , le juge avait dit libération à la moitié de la peine.**

**- et bien c'est pas ce que j'ai ici. Donc tu es là pour un bon moment. Je vais t'expliquer comment ça fonctionne. Levé 6h , douche jusqu'à 6h05 pour les nouvelles, petit déjeuner 6h10 , promenade jusqu'à 8h, puis travail jusqu'à midi, ensuite retour en cellule. Promenade à 17h jusqu'à 17h30, douche 17h40 à 17h45, retour dans vos cellules puis repas à 20h. L'infirmerie est disponible à toute heure des questions ?**

**- heu oui les filles travail ?**

**- seulement celles qui le méritent. Tu dois d'abord faire tes preuves pour intégrer une quelconque activité. Autre chose ?**

**- heu oui.. Les douches...**

**- elles sont prises par groupes de 10 les horaires que je t'ai donné correspondent à celle de ton groupe. Ne te fais pas remarquer et tout ira bien.**

**- merci.**

**- ha j'oubliais , tout à un prix ici, comme dans toutes les prisons. Nous te mettons à disposition trois tenues complètes. Nous t'offrons également, ton premier nécessaire de toilettes qui comprend un gel douche, un peigne une brosse à dents. Tu dois acheter le reste. Le mercredi il y a la boutique, dans la cour pendant le pose tu peux acheter ce qu'il te manque. Il y a de tout des vêtements, des cigarettes, du nécessaire hygiène. Voilà je t'ai tout dis. Tu peux disposer.**

**- mais heu l'argent je fais comment pour en avoir.**

**- ta mère t'a versé 2000$ tu devras faire avec, en espérant que tu gagneras tes sous dans quelques mois. Maintenant tu sors.**

_Je rejoins la cour et m'installe dans un coin espérant passer inaperçue. Finalement j'ai un emploi du temps bien précis, et je me rends compte que ma liberté se résume à environ deux heures par jour. Le temps va me paraître une éternité ici. Alors que je profite de prendre un bol d'air frais un groupe s'approche de moi. Je souffle un bon coup et attend la sentence._

* * *

**Verdict ?! Bisou les loulous.**


	3. Bagarre au mitard !

**Coucou les gens. Voici la suite. Bonne lecture et lâchez vos coms.**

* * *

_Cinq filles, cinq armoires à glace. C'est le seul groupe où les ethnies sont mélangées. La peur me tiraille l'estomac. J'encre mon regard au sol poussiéreux._

**- Lopez c'est ça ?** _Me lance la plus costaux des cinq._

**- oui**. _Lui dis je sans grande conviction._

**- on me regarde dans les yeux quand je parle.**

_Je relève mon regard vers ses yeux noirs assassins. J'ai une frousse énorme._

**- mieux.. Alors comme ça tu as tué une enfant. Tu sais en prison on accorde tout sauf quand ça touche des gosses.**

**- je suis innocente.**

**- bien sûre.**

_Une prison en temps normal est bruyante surtout à l'heure de la sortie mais là seuls les oiseaux chantent encore. Je ne vois pas le premier coup arriver, puis le deuxième. J'avoue qu'au troisième la seule chose que je remarque c'est que personne ne me vient en aide. Les minutes s'égrènent et moi avec. J'ai perdu la notion du temps, les cris s'éloignent, peu à peu. J'ai chaud, et froid. Je ne sens plus les coups ? Ont elles arrêtées ? Le noir m'emporte, je le suis allègrement._

_La bouche pâteuse, l'envie de me réveiller me prend. Mes yeux papillonnent la lumière est faible. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Le lit est moelleux, la couette est chaude. Ais je fais un mauvais rêve et suis de retour dans mon lit douillet ?_

**- Santana tu es réveillé.**

**- heu oui..**_dur retour à la réalité._

**- Je suis le docteur West. Comment tu te sens ?**

**- je sais pas.**

**- tu te souviens de quelque chose.**

**- non pas vraiment.**

**- très bien. Une bagarre à éclaté dans la cours, tu as étais salement amochée. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il c'est passé?**

**- je ne m'en souviens pas**. _J'essaye de me redresser mais la force à quitté mon corps._

**- vas y doucement. Tu as dormi pendant deux jours.**

**- deux jours ?**

**- oui. La directrice te laisse le temps de récupérer, ensuite je..**

**- vous quoi ?**

**- je dois la tenir informé de ton rétablissement, avant qu'elle ne t'envoie au mitard, pour avoir déclenché la bagarre.**

** - mais j'ai rien fait. Dites moi qui d'autre est blessé ?**

**- tu es la seule.**

**- c'est dégueulasse . J'ai rien fait et puis c'est quoi le mitard.**

**- une cellule isolée. Tes repas te sont apportés, tu n'as aucunes sorties.**

**- autant crever tout de suite.**

**- hey du calme. Au vue de tes blessures tu ne risques pas de l'intégrer avant un ou deux mois, en attendant tu resteras à l'infirmerie.**

_Elle me sourit et quitte la pièce. Ça ressemble à une cellule, mais en beaucoup plus chaleureux. Je ne connais pas vraiment l'étendue de mes blessures, mais ne vais pas tarder à le savoir, car elle revient aussitôt, avec un plateau repas._

**- j'ai quoi exactement ?**

**- double fracture du bras gauche, trois doigts cassés de la main droite. Multiples contusions au niveau de la tête. Deux côtés brisées, et..tu as reçu un coup de couteau dans l'abdomen, mais il n'a touché aucun organes vitales.**

**- et je suis encore en vie. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est à moi de rejoindre cette cellule. Il y a assez de preuves qui montre que je n'y suis pour rien . J'ai failli crever merde !**

**- je n'en sais pas plus que toi, de toute façon maintenant que tu es réveillé je vais appeler la directrice, on verra bien ce qu'elle en pense.**

_Je suis énervé. J'aurais dû réagir. Au lycée je ne me suis jamais laissé faire. Pourquoi j'agis comme une gamine qui a peur de tout. Je m'en veux. J'aurais préféré mourir que de subir ce qui m'attend._

**- Lopez tu es réveillé ! **_Me lance la voix que je reconnais comme celle de la directrice._

**- ce n'est plus 221215 ?**

**- si ...ton numéro n'a pas changé. Je viens voir si tu es toujours en vie.**

**- malheureusement oui.**

**- c'est très bien.**

**- vous trouvez, vous avez vu dans quel état je suis.**

**- tu es en vie ce qui m'évite de la paperasse donc ça me va. Tu vas être déférée devant le conseil de discipline pour avoir était au centre d'une bagarre. Cette réunion à pour but de déterminer le temps que tu passeras au mitard, en espérant qu'à ta sortie de celui ci tu auras compris qu'il ne faut pas dévier du droit chemin ici.**

**- et les autres celles avec qui je me suis soit disant battues, elles ont quoi ?**

**- rien, personne n'a rien vu.**

**- vous vous foutez de moi là !** _Lui criais je au visage._

**- je te rajouterais un mois à ta sentence pour m'avoir parlé de la sorte. **

_Elle quitte l'endroit comme elle est arrivée. Sérieux mais où je suis tombé. Ma vie m'échappe totalement. Je ne comprend rien à ce qu'il m'arrive. Comment j'ai pu me trouver ici, je ne me souviens de rien, je suis persuadé au fond de moi que je n'ai tué personne._

_Voyant mon trouble et mon refus de manger, l'infirmière m'injecte je ne sais quoi, et me voilà repartie au pays des Bisounours._

...

_Un mois, voilà le temps qu'il m'aura fallu pour me remettre sur pieds, bien que je ne sois pas guérie totalement._

_Contrairement à ce que je pensais, je n'ai pas assisté au conseil de discipline. J'ai juste reçue un courrier me disant que j'avais pris deux mois de mitard auquel s'ajoute un mois pour insultes envers un supérieur hiérarchique. Je viens de passer un mois enfermée ,sans aucunes visites et rien à faire et aujourd'hui on me transfère directement. L'air frais me manque atrocement, mais j'ai bien compris qu'ici je ne dicterais aucunes règles. _

_La seule chose dont je suis sûre c'est que je l'aurais ma petite sortie. L'infirmière doit me retirer mes broches du bras, je ne penses pas qu'elle puisse le faire là où je vais._

**- 221215 ! C'est l'heure, habilles toi! **

_Je ne pipe pas mots et m'habille à la hâte, comme je peux. Ce n'est pas évident avec un bras dans le plâtre. Je me regarde une dernière fois au miroir, et remarque toujours les stigmates de la bagarre. Je suis rentrée ici avec un visage d'enfant, je ressemble déjà à..à je ne sais quoi._

_On m'emmène dans cet endroit que je tremble depuis que je suis au courant. Nous descendons les escaliers, tournons plusieurs fois. Impossible pour moi de savoir où je me trouve. L'odeur de la pisse à laissée place à celle de la moisissure. Il fait froid, humide, c'est sombre. Un grande porte nous fait face. Une porte sans fenêtres ni même barreaux. _

_Une des deux gardiennes qui m'accompagne décroche de sa ceinture un lourd trousseau de clés qui s'entrechoquent au moindre petit geste. Elle s'approche de la porte, glisse une des clés dans la serrure et tourne jusqu'à entendre le clic signe que la porte à cédée sous son ordre. La porte est épaisse et lourde, si bien qu'à son ouverture le crissement retentit. L'autre me pousse sans délicatesse à l'intérieur. La porte se ferme à vitesse grand V. Je me retourne et reste devant cette porte close. Celle qui me sépare de tout. Un petit bout de la porte s'ouvre. Il n'est pas grand mais suffisant pour que je passe mes poignets. Sérieux elles m'ont foutus des menottes alors que j'ai un plâtre. Elles me les retirent, j'ai juste le temps d'enlever mes mains que l'ouverture se ferme dans un claquement violent._

_Je me retourne, et observe. Je ne vois rien. En même temps il faut à mes yeux quelques minutes pour s'habituer à cette obscurité. _

_Un fois fait à peut près, je regarde où je me trouve. Il y a un lit mais pas de matelas, il n'y a pas de couvertures. Un trou sur la gauche en guise de chiottes, avec un rouleau de papier. Sur ma droite et donc devant le lit au plafond un pommeau de douche. Au mois je pourrais me laver. Pas de serviette. Je vais passer trois mois ici. Honnêtement je ne penses pas tenir, je suis sûre que la mort est moins douloureuse._

* * *

**A très vite mes loulous. **


	4. Forte envie

**Voici la suite les amis. En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours. Merci pour les Reviews très peu mais bon, je suis pas là pour faire du chantage. Contrairement à ce que pense certaines personnes NON je n'ai jamais mis les pieds en prison. J'ai juste beaucoup d'imaginations. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis enfermée. Le temps qui coule ici est totalement différent de l'extérieur. J'arrive à peu près à me repérer en fonction des repas mais là aussi j'ai vite fais de perdre le compte. Je n'ai droit qu'à un repas par jour. Je prend une douche froide bien entendu juste après avoir reçu mon plateau repas, au moins je suis sûre de me laver chaque jour. Au début c'est difficile pour s'essuyer mais j'ai vite trouvé l'astuce. Je me déshabille entièrement, me douche rapidement à l'eau claire puisque je n'ai même pas un savon, et m'essuie avec la serviette de table qu'on me glisse chaque jour dans le plateau. Puis je me rhabille et mange rapidement avant qu'on ne me retire le plateau. Je commence à devenir folle dans cette endroit. Je commence à gamberger pour savoir comment je vais mettre fin à mes jours. Je sais que je vais finir par trouver une solution, j'ai le temps d'y réfléchir._

Au même moment à l'autre bout de la prison dans le bureau de la directrice.

**- il en est hors de question !**

**- je suis bénévole, tu as oublié je fais partie d'une association pour la réinsertion des prisonnières. Pourquoi tu refuses que je fasses ce pourquoi je suis ici !**

**- c'est trop dangereux, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.**

**- j'ai 22 ans je suis grande, et puis je ne risque rien tu as des gardiennes partout.**

**- Rachel j'ai dit non !**

**- tu sais que tu ne me laisses pas le choix, je vais prévenir les hautes autorités et leur dires que tu refuses l'accès à la réinsertion à tes prisonnières.**

Sylvester, se lève de sa chaise et se rapproche de Rachel. Elle s'assoit sur le rebord de son bureau pour lui faire face.

**- Écoutes Rachel, je n'ai pas dit qu'elle n'avaient pas accès à la réinsertion. La seule chose que je refuses c'est que ce soit toi qui y ailles, ils n'ont qu'à envoyer une autre fille.**

**- mais..**

**- tu es ma nièce, tu es mon bien le plus précieux. Au décès de tes pères j'ai eu la chance de te récupérer. Je sais que tu es une fille bien, je ne veux pas que tu te pervertisses avec des criminelles. Tu es si fragile.**

**- tatie, j'ai grandis je ne suis plus la petite fille de neuf ans. Tu as fais de moi une femme forte, laisse moi s'il te plaît faire partie d'une de tes équipes.**

**- tu sais qu'avec ce regard, je ne peux rien te refuser. Grr c'est agaçant.**

La petite brune saute au cou de sa tante en guise de remerciement.

**- promets moi de faire attention.**

**- je te le promets. Tu peux me donner les dossiers de celles qui vont bientôt être libérés.**

**- oui mais ça ne sort pas de ce bureau.**

**- très bien.**

Rachel s'installe donc à une table présente dans le bureau de sa tante et commence le tri des filles qu'elle va pouvoir rencontrer.

...

_Je suis assise depuis plus d'une heure à cette table à chercher les femmes que je pourrais aider pour leur sorties. Ce n'est pas vraiment évident, certaines ont passés une bonne partie de leur vie dans l'enceinte carcérale, et ne connaissent pas grand chose de la société. J'ai presque terminé ma sélection lorsque j'entends de léger coups à la porte. Ma tante n'étant toujours pas de retour j'autorise la personne à rentrer dans le bureau._

**- Directrice Syl...**

**- Docteur West, ma tante n'est pas ici.**

**- oh bonjour Rachel, je ne t'avais pas vue, tu vas bien ?**

**- ça va merci et vous ?**

**- ça va... **_Elle regarde sa montre et s'adresse à nouveau à moi.. _**Mince je n'ai pas le temps de l'attendre**. _Elle me tend un dossier._ **Peux tu donner ce dossier à ta tante s'il te plaît c'est assez urgent.**

**- oui bien sûre.**

**- merci. A bientôt Rachel.**

**- a bientôt docteur.**

_Je pose le dossier sur le bord de la table et retourne à mon affaire. Après ma décision je range les autres dossiers, mais ma maladresse légendaire fait tomber celui que le docteur West m'a donné un peu plus tôt._

_Je le ramasse à la va vite quand je tombe sur sa photo. Mon cœur tambourine comme un fou, elle est si belle. Je glisse mes doigts sur son visage m'imaginant tout ce que je pourrais vivre avec cette fille. Je me claque mentalement, il faut que je garde en mémoire que c'est une détenue. Ma curiosité me pousse à lire son dossier_. " Santana Lopez numéro 221215, incarcérée pour homicide involontaire sur une mineure de moins de quinze ans." _Je suis un peu choquée par ce que je lis, et ne continue pas, cependant mes yeux sont attirés par la demande du docteur pour opérer la jeune femme. Je parcours rapidement des yeux le contenu médicale. Mon estomac se tord à chaque ligne. Des pas retentissent je sais qu'elle ne va pas tarder à rentrer, je ferme rapidement le dossier et le dépose sur son bureau._

**- ha ma puce tu es toujours là ?**

**- hein..heu j'y allais..**

**- tout va bien Rachel ?**

**- hein..oui..oui le docteur West t'a déposé un dossier... Je dois y aller.**

_Je sors rapidement du bureau, et souffle un bon coup. Je passe voir la secrétaire afin de fixer les dates d'entretiens avec les deux femmes que je vais suivre pendant deux mois. Je pense toujours à cette belle brune et ça me perturbe grandement. Je passe voir le docteur West histoire de parler un peu._

**- docteur ?**

**- Rachel, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?**

**- je..je sais que je n'aurais pas dû que c'est confidentiel..que**

**- Rachel viens en au fait s'il te plaît.**

**- j'ai vu le dossier de Lopez**

**- Rachel !**

**- je sais je suis désolé mais ... Je peux avoir le numéro de sa cellule.. J'ai besoin de lui parler.**

**- elle est au mitard.**

**- quoi ?**

**- suite à une bagarre, ta tante l'a placée au mitard.**

**- j'ai besoin de lui parler.**

**- elle n'a le droit à aucune visite**

**- ok..désolé .**

_Je m'apprête à partir quand je l'entends me dire MT9. Je souris, ne dis rien et continue mon chemin. La journée passe lentement et cette brune occupe la majeur partie de mes pensées._

_Il est 18 h et je sais que c'est l'heure du repas des gardiennes, je me risque à rejoindre le MT9 . C'est un endroit lugubre, des frissons me parcourent le corps. La lumière est faible, mais je repère facilement la porte numéro 9. Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Je m'approche doucement m'assois à même le sol et ouvre la petite trappe._

...

_Je vais finir par devenir folle. J'essaye de m'occuper l'esprit. J'enchaîne les abdos, les pompes, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas penser que je vais finir par péter une durite. Je sais que je ne devrais pas forcer sur mon bras , surtout que le plâtre c'est cassé lors d'une colère, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Depuis que je suis enfermée, j'ai développé un peu plus mon ouïe. Je m'arrête dans mes exercices en attendant des pas léger se diriger vers ma porte. Je m'installe à coté, la trappe ne tarde pas à s'ouvrir, l'heure du déjeuner sûrement._

_J'attends mais rien ne vient. Je décide de rompre ce silence._

**- Qui est là ?!** _Demandais je._

**- je..je m'appelle Rachel.**

**- tu es une nouvelle gardienne, tu m'apportes mon repas ?**

**- non.. Je suis une bénévole du centre pénitencier.**

**- oh.. Et je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire ici ?! Cette salope de Sylvester m'a enfermée et je n'ai vu personne depuis je ne sais même plus combien de temps.**

**- je sais.. Je n'ai pas eu l'autorisation de venir.**

**- alors un conseil casse toi et vite !**

**- Santana.. Pourquoi tu es enfermée ici ?**

**- d'où tu connais mon nom ?! **

**- je..j'ai lu un peu ton dossier.**

**- génial !**

**- je suis désolé.. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû..tu as besoin de quelques chose?**

**- laisse moi..**

_Je referme la trappe et repars encore plus déboussolée que lorsque je suis arrivée._

_Dans sa voix j'ai pu sentir toute son amertume. Je me sens mal de la savoir enfermée ici. Je décide de retourner voir ma tante afin de lui parler._

**TOC TOC**

**- entré !**

**- Sue je peux te parler deux minutes ?**

**- bien sûr rentre ma chérie.**

**- voilà, je me demandais lorsque tu es au mitard tu as le droit à de la visite.**

**- bien sûr que non. Les filles enfermées dans le mitard sont là pour une bonne raison. Tout leur est donc interdit.**

**- tout.**

**- oui elles sont enfermées seule avec un lit sans matelas, des toilettes et une douche.**

**- mais c'est inhumain ! Tu leur enlèves toute dignité.**

**- c'est le but. Ce sont des criminelles, ils faut qu'elles comprennent ce qu'est de souffrir.**

**- il y en a actuellement ?**

**- oui une petite jeune qui a était au centre d'une bagarre, mais ce dossier est confidentiel.**

**- mais dans une bagarre, tu ne peux pas être seule. Il y a t'il une autre femme enfermée au mitard.**

**- non c'est la seule. Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresses tant ?!**

**- pour rien je dois y aller.**

_Je suis sidéré Santana est seule. Je ne sais pas ce qui le pousse à le faire mais je pars dans mes vestiaires, attrape une poche et y glisse une serviette et un gel douche, ainsi qu'un Tee shirt propre. J' y laisse un petit mot et cours vers les cuisines._

**- bonsoir, dites le plateau repas pour le numéro 221215 est il déjà parti ?**

**- non mais il ne va pas tarder.**

**- qu'elle est la gardienne en charge de l'apporter ?**

**- Beist.**

**- ok merci.**

_Je me dirige vers le réfectoire des gardiennes et repère Beist. Je la connais depuis longtemps, et la considère comme une amie._

**- Shannon excuse moi de te déranger pendant ton repas mais j'aimerais te parler.**

**- oh salut Rach´, tu me déranges pas j'ai finis.**

_Elle se lève et dépose son plateau je la suis jusque dans les vestiaires._

**- que t'arrives t'il ?**

**- je.. C'est toi qui est en charge de donner son repas à Lopez ?**

**- oui pourquoi ?**

_Je lui tends la poche._

**- peux tu lui donner ça s'il te plaît sans que personne ne le sache ?**

**- Rachel je ne peux pas faire ça ?**

**- s'il te plaît j'ai toujours était là pour toi. Ça sera un secret entre nous.**

**- bon très bien, mais si je me fais choper ta tante va me tuer.**

**- on va rester discrète.**

**- ça marche..c'est bien parce que c'est toi.**

**- merci merci** _lui dis je en lui sautant au cou._

...

_La trappe s'ouvre à nouveau mon plateau apparaît ainsi qu'une poche. C'est la première fois qu'on me donne autre chose que mon repas._

**- c'est pour toi mais reste discrète personne ne doit savoir.**

**- merci.**

_J'attrape la poche et l'ouvre à la hâte. Je tombe sur un petit papier, que je dirige vers le sol de la porte où un petit rayon de lumière est présent._

" je suis désolé Santana. Ce qui est dans cette poche m'appartient, je te le donnes. Je sais que c'est idiot mais je pense à toi. Courage. Rachel "

_Ce petit mot me va droit au cœur. Ce soir je profite de manger tranquillement en pensant à cette jeune fille. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble mais je dois avouer que sa voix me mets sur un petit nuage. Je me déshabille sors le gel douche de la poche et la serviette qui l'accompagne. Un Tee shirt en tombe. Je le ramasse et le porte à mon nez. Cette odeur me transporte littéralement. Je le pose délicatement sur le rebord du lit. Et actionne la douche. L'eau est toujours aussi froide, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je peux me savonner, et sentir autre chose que la merde. Son gel douche sent divinement bon, j'ai la sensation de redevenir une femme. La chair de poule à élue domicile sur ma peau et pourtant je reste encore plus longtemps en dessous. J'attrape la serviette et m'enroule dedans. Une odeur citronnée et celle d'un parfum dont je ne reconnais pas l'odeur m'envoie à des millions de kilomètres de cette cellule. Je me rhabille mais cette fois ci je mets le tee shirt qu'elle m'a fait parvenir. Depuis bien longtemps je ne m'étais pas endormie de la sorte, rêvant à de jours meilleurs._

* * *

**A vos avis. Bisou.**


	5. Quand tout dérape

**Coucou, me revoilà. Je vous ai manqué ? Désolé pour le retard mais l'essentiel c'est d'avoir la suite nan ?! Bonne lecture et surtout Reviews ;)**

* * *

_On dois déjà être le lendemain puisque j'entends des pas venir jusqu'à la porte de ma cellule. Je croise les doigts pour que ce soit Rachel, j'ai tellement envie d'entendre sa voix._

_La porte s'ouvre dans un fracas assourdissant m'aveuglant par la même occasion. Je pose une main sur mes yeux, ils ne sont plus habitués à une telle luminosité._

**- 221215, suis moi la directrice veut te voir.**

_Je me lève difficilement n'ayant plus aucun repère à l'extérieur de ces murs. La gardienne me regarde bizarrement._

**- tu n'as plus ton plâtre ?**

**- non, il c'est cassé. **_Dis je en levant les épaules comme pour lui dire que ce n'est pas important._

**- tu as mal ?**

**- on y va ?**

**- oui.**

_Elle me passe les menottes . Je la suis sans rien dire. Nous venons d'atteindre l'administration et je n'ai croisé personnes dans les couloirs. Le bureau de la directrice est en vue. La gardienne annonce notre présence._

**- entrez !**

**- madame, je vous amène 221215.**

**- enlevez lui les menottes et attendez devant la porte je vous pris.**

**- bien madame.**

_Elle m'avait donné les ordres sans même lever la tête de son ordinateur. Je reste là sans bouger, je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment le droit de faire le moindre pas._

_Quand elle lève la tête vers moi, son visage marque une pose, que je ne comprends pas. Elle est étonnée mais de quoi ?_

**- assieds toi !**

_Je m'exécute . Elle reprend en me fixant dans les yeux m'envoyant par la même occasion des frissons dans tout le corps._

**- où as tu eu ce Tee shirt ! Tu ne portes pas la tenue réglementaire. Je comptais te sortir du mitard pour bonne conduite mais tu viens d'enfreindre une règle.**

**- ...**

**- réponds moi où as tu eu ce Tee shirt.**

_Je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est Rachel qui me l'a apporté, je ne veux pas lui causer d'ennuis. Elle ne l'a fait que par pitié._

**- bien.. De toute façon je sais à qui il appartient.. Elle va m'entendre.**

**- NON ! Dis je précipitamment. Je l'ai volé l'autre jour à l'infirmerie.**

**- Lopez je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais tu viens de passer deux mois au mitard.**

**- deux mois ..** _Dis je effarée._

**- oui et tu vas prendre deux semaines supplémentaires pour ce mensonge. Je vais demander à ce qu'on vérifie ta cellule voir s'il n'y a pas autre chose auquel tu n'aurais pas le droit.**

**- bien madame.** _Dis je en baissant la tête. Les larmes me montent mais je ne vais pas craquer maintenant._

**- tu n'as plus ton plâtre ?**

**- non madame.**

**- comment cela se fait il ?**

**- il c'est cassé.**

**- bon je ne suis pas un monstre non plus. Tu vas passer deux jours à l'infirmerie, elle te retirera tes broches.**

**- bien madame.**

_La gardienne m'emmène à l'infirmerie. Sur le chemin je reconnais l'odeur de ce parfum, celui qu'il y avait sur la serviette. Je ferme les yeux et respire à plein nez._

**- docteur West je vous emmène Lopez. Sur ordre de la directrice elle devra subir l'intervention que vous aviez demandé. Elle retourne au mitard pour non respect des règles au réveil de son anesthésie.**

**- très bien merci Shannon.**

_Elle se retourne me fait face et m'enlève les menottes._

**- courage gamine.**

**- merci.**

**...**

**- ha Rachel te voilà !**

**- oui un problème, tu m'as fait demandé.**

**- oui assied toi. Écoutes je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Je te retire ton accréditation de bénévole pour notre centre pénitencier.**

**- Quoi ! NON , mais qu'est ce qu'il te prends ?**

**- il me prend que tu es en contact avec une des prisonnières.**

**- je suis en contact avec plusieurs prisonnières et il est où le problème, c'est mon boulot, tu sais bien que j'ai besoin de ce stage pour valider mon diplôme.**

**- je ne te parle pas d'elles. Mais de Santana, et puis il y a toujours d'autres centres qui pourront t'accueillir.**

_Je me tends au prénom de ma brune. Oui ma brune, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe en ce moment avec moi, mais depuis deux jours je ne pense qu'à elle. J'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil, j'ai la sensation qu'il me manque quelque chose._

**- je ne comprends pas.**

**- oh ça va Rachel, joues pas à ça. Je l'ai faite venir pour la sortir du mitard espérant qu'elle aurait compris, et figure toi qu'elle portait un Tee shirt bleu des Giants, le même que je t'ai offert pour un de tes anniversaires. J'ai donc fait fouiller sa cellule et on y a trouvé un gel douche fleur de lys et une serviette de bain.**

_Je ne sais plus où me mettre. Je ne sais plus quoi dire. J'ai fait une connerie. Mais au fond de moi il fallait que je lui parle, il fallait que je lui vienne en aide._

**- qu'as tu à dire pour ta défense ?**

**- .. Je vais tout te dire. Hier quand je me suis chargée de la lecture des dossiers, West est venue pour te déposer un dossier. J'ai bien vu qu'il était confidentiel, je ne l'ai pas ouvert. Et puis au moment de partir je l'ai fais tombé, je l'ai ramassé et suis tombé sur sa photo. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé, mon cœur c'est emballé, j'avais chaud, des sueurs, j'ai rien compris. Puis je me suis renseigné et j'ai su qu'elle était au mitard, tu m'avais dis qu'elle n'avait rien. ..je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à le faire mais je te jures que je ne voulais pas lui porter préjudice. Je lui est fais passé une poche avec ce que tu as trouvé.**

**- Rachel tu me déçois.**

**- tatie.. Je t'en supplie ne m'enlèves pas mon accréditation et surtout ne lui fais pas payer mon acte.**

**- pour l'instant elle est à l'infirmerie, elle doit subir une opération, je t'autorises à aller la voir mais après tu décampes, je te retire ton accréditation et c'est irrévocable.**

**- bien.**

_Je sors du bureau de ma tante , les larmes qui menaçaient de couler ont finalement pris le dessus. Pourquoi tout ce que j'entreprends tourne toujours au vinaigre ?_

_Il ne me faut pas longtemps avant d'arriver devant la porte de l'infirmerie, je prends une bonne respiration._

**- docteur West ?**

**- oui Rachel j'arrive.. Comment vas tu ? Tu as une petite mine.**

**- je..j'ai l'autorisation de voir la détenue Lopez.**

**- très bien suis moi, elle se réveille à peine de l'anesthésie.**

**Je la suis, nous arrivons devant une porte.**

**- je te laisse quelques minutes.**

**- merci.**

_Je pénètre dans l'espèce de box où se repose Santana. Je m'approche d'elle mon cœur se gonfle tout à coup. Elle n'est pas tout à fait réveillée. J'attrape une de ses mains. Je suis un peu surprise par la froideur de celle ci. Elle est très agitée, j'essaye du mieux que je peux de la calmer. Je pose ma main droite sur son front, et tente de la rassurer._

**- hey Santana calme toi...**

_Ces yeux papillonnent, et finissent par s'ouvrir._

**- hey..** _Me dit elle d'une petite voix._

**- je suis désolé..**

**- Rachel...**

**- comment tu sais qui je suis ?**

**- ta voix..**

_Mes joues s'empourprent d'elles même._

**- oh..** _Dis je surprise. Elle me sourie, je fond._

_Notre moment aurait il pu être plus intime ? Mais nous sommes interrompues par le docteur._

**- Rachel, tu dois y aller.**

**- très bien j'arrive.**

_Je me baisse pour déposer mes lèvres sur son front. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappe de la bouche de Santana._

**- courage.. Je pense à toi..**

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai dit ça c'est sorti tout seul. C'est aussi à ce moment que je remarque qu'elle tient ma main fermement. Alors que je me redresse pour partir elle s'adresse à nouveau à moi en tirant un peu sur la main afin que je puisse me mettre à sa hauteur . Elle me glisse dans l'oreille._

**- mon esprit t'appartient..** _Me dit elle._

_Je lui sourie une dernière fois et quitte l'infirmerie. Je dois trouver un moyen de la voir. Quand nos mains sont entrées en contact, quand je me tenais près d'elle, quand sa voix si douce et meurtrie à la fois m'a touché. Non définitivement non ! Je ne laisserais pas ma tante m'empêcher de la voir. J'ai besoin d'elle pourquoi j'en sais rien mais pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un m'étais nécessaire._

_Ce soir là je ne rentre pas tout de suite à la maison, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il se passe. Je me gare dans l'allée de notre demeure aux alentours de 22 h, je sais que ma tante à essayé de me joindre une bonne partie de la soirée. Mais pour être honnête je n'avais pas envie de lui dire quoi que ce soit. La lumière du salon est allumée, je sais qu'elle m'attend pour manger mais je n'ai goût à rien . J'ouvre la porte et me dirige vers les escaliers pour rejoindre ma chambre._

**- Rachel !**

_Je continue de monter quand elle réitère son appel._

**- Rachel ça suffit ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parles !**

_Je m'arrête redescends et lui fais face._

**- et si je n'en n'ai pas envie ?**

**- tu vis sous mon toit et tant que tu seras ici tu devras respecter les règles !**

**- me reste qu'à partir dans ce cas là. Lui dis je sans me démonter.**

**- personne ne te retient**

**- très bien ! Je prends des fringues et je me casse**

**- très bien !**

_Et merde je viens de quitter la maison où j'ai grandis. Je remonte dans ma voiture et me dirige vers le seul endroit où je sais que la porte me sera toujours ouverte._

**TOC TOC**

_La lumière s'allume, et la porte ne tarde pas à s'ouvrir sur une magnifique blonde vêtue d'un simple short et d'un débardeur._

**- Rach´ mais.. Tout va bien ?!**

**- Q.. Je..**

_Je n'arrive même pas à finir ma phrase que je m'effondre dans les bras de ma meilleure amie._

**- hey ma puce rentre**.

_Je la suis et nous nous installons sur le canapé. Mes larmes ont redoublés. J'ai vraiment du mal à me calmer. Quinn se lève et disparais quelques minutes avant de revenir avec un chocolat chaud._

**- tiens ma puce. Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- je..je suis partie de la maison.**

**- quoi ?! Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris! Sue ne va jamais te le pardonner.**

**- je suis partie à cause d'elle, tu comprends elle ne veut pas que je la vois.**

**- mais de quoi tu parles ?! Sue ne t'a jamais empêché de fréquenter qui que ce soit, j'en suis la preuve vivante.**

**- c'est différent..**

**- en quoi c'est différent elle t'a toujours acceptée, elle a toujours acceptée le fait que tu aimes les femmes. On est sortie ensemble pendant deux ans au lycée, elle ne t'a jamais empêchée de me voir.**

**- Q..c'est différent.**

**- dis moi..**

**- je.. J'ai eu mon accréditation à la prison.. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivée, mais je suis tombée sur son dossier, je sais que je n'aurais pas du mais je l'ai fais et je l'ai vu.. Elle est si belle. Oh mon dieu Quinn je suis complètement paumée. Sue s'en est rendue compte elle m'a tout retirée je peux plus la voir.**

_Mes sanglots reprennent de plus belle et Quinn me sert dans ces bras._

**- tu l'a connais depuis quand cette fille.**

**- tu vas trouver ridicule mais j'ai eu le coup de foudre rien qu'en voyant sa photo. On ne se connaît pas. Je n'ai pu la voir que deux minutes tout à l'heure.**

**- comment peux tu en être sûr.. Je veux dire ton coup de foudre comment tu sais qu'il s'agisse bien de ça ?**

_Je m'écarte un peu d'elle et la regarde dans les yeux._

**- parce que je n'ai jamais ressentie ça auparavant.**

**- oh..**

**- Q.. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Toi et moi c'était sincère.**

**- je sais..viens on va préparer la chambre d'amis.**

**- Q.. Je peux dormir avec toi ? **

**- Rach´.. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.**

**- Q j'en ai besoin.**

**- suis moi.**

_Nous nous couchons chacune de notre côté. Le froid entre nous me saisi. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me rapprocher d'elle. Je me colle contre son corps chaud._

**- Rach´, s'il te plaît ne fais pas ça.**

**- j'en ai besoin Q.**

**- tu sais que si tu te colles à moi, je ne serais pas responsable de ce qu'il pourrait arriver.**

**- je sais.. Mais j'en ai envie.**

_Quinn se retourne pour me faire face._

**- Rach´, tu viens de me dire que tu avais craqué pour cette fille, on ne peut pas.**

**- j'en ai envie Q.**

_Je me rapproche d'elle lui caresse le visage. Quinn a toujours était une de ces filles qu'on rêve d'avoir dans son lit. Au lycée, elle en a fait craqué plus d'un. Je me souviens que tout les footballeurs lui tournaient autour, mais à cette époque elle n'avais dieu que pour moi. Allez savoir pourquoi. Je n'ai rien de spécial. Je sais que je ne devrais pas notre rupture à était difficile mais là à cet instant j'ai besoin d'elle._

_Je me rapproche d'avantage jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres._

_Je lâche prise._

...

_Ce soir Rachel a débarquée chez moi dévastée. Après m'avoir racontée ce qu'il lui arrivée, je me suis promise de l'aider. Nous avons eu une histoire elle et moi quand nous étions au lycée, et même si nous ça n'a pas marché, je ne peux pas la laisser dans cet état. Je ferais tout ce qu'il m'est possible pour l'aider. Après une bonne heure à discuter je lui propose d'aller préparer sa chambre. Mais elle refuse et veut dormir avec moi. Je n'ai pas le cœur à lui refuser._

_Je savais pertinemment que cela ne serait pas une bonne idée. Mais que voulez vous, je ne suis qu'une femme. Elle se rapproche de moi et nous savons pertinemment comme cela va se finir, je n'arrive pas a lui résister. Finalement nous dérapons et ce qui devait arriver arrive._

_Ce soir j'ai couchée avec Rachel, je dois dire que son corps m'a énormément manquée. Mais je sais que ce soir sera le dernier._

* * *

**L'arrivée de Quinn surprise. J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'attends vos avis.**

**bisous les loulous.**


	6. Adieu

**Coucou les gens. Chapitre très dur à écrire mais nécessaire. Je me prépare aux différentes insultes. Bonne lecture**.

* * *

_J'ouvre les yeux et me rends compte que je me trouve toujours à l'infirmerie. Je ne reste pas seule bien longtemps, le docteur West s'approche de moi._

**- comment tu te sens ?**

**- bien merci.**

**- Beist va t'apporter ton petit déjeuner.**

**- ok.. Dites hier soir j'ai bien eu de la visite, je ne me souviens pas vraiment.**

**- oui Rachel est venue te voir.**

**- merci.**

_De savoir que ce n'était pas un rêve me remonte le moral. Je sais que je vais repartir au mitard mais je m'en fous , son visage hante mes pensées et je dois dire que j'adore_.

...

**- coucou toi.** _Me lance la magnifique blonde._

**- salut. **_Lui dis je d'une voix encore endormie_**. Q.. Ce qu'il c'est passé..**

**- hey..Chuttt.. Je sais ça ne signifie rien. Juste deux personnes qui ont eu un moment d'égarement.**

**- merci Q... Je ne te mérite pas.**

_Je m'approche à nouveau de Quinn et l'embrasse tendrement. Cette fille est bien plus pour moi qu'une meilleure amie. Bien sur nous ne sommes plus ensembles, et ce que nous avons fait hier soir était plus du " dépannage entre amis " qu'autre chose. Mais je tiens à elle. _

_Nous décidons d'un commun accord de se lever et de déjeuner afin de pouvoir trouver une solution à mon petit problème._

**- tu crois vraiment qu'elle t'a retiré toutes autorisations ?**

**- je ne sais pas, elle avait l'air sérieuse.**

**- tu sais quoi, tu vas prendre une douche et te rendre au boulot, tu verras par toi même.**

**- tu bosses aujourd'hui ?**

**- j'ai un shooting de prévu dans l'après midi.**

**- ok, je reviens après le taf, si ça te déranges pas.**

**- non, mais je te prépare la chambre d'amis.** _Me dit elle en souriant._

**- oui je crois que c'est la meilleur solution. **_Lui dis je en rigolant._

_Je file me préparer et suis prête à affronter ma journée._

_..._

Au même moment dans le bureau de la directrice.

**- Lopez assied toi je te prie.**

**- merci madame.**

**- comment tu te sens ?**

**- ...**

**- tu pourrais me répondre.**

**- que voulez vous que je vous dise.**

**- je voudrais te parler de Rachel.**

**- ...**

**- je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux mais une chose est sur, je ne veux pas qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit. C'est bien clair ?**

**- non mais sérieux vous êtes qui pour empêcher une bénévole de fréquenter une détenue?**

**- sa tante ! Je t'interdis donc tout contact avec elle, sinon le mitard va devenir ta résidence principale...**

_Elle est interrompue par l'ouverture de sa porte dans un fracas assourdissant me faisant sursauter par la même occasion._

**- Rachel ! Je suis en rendez vous quitte mon bureau immédiatement !**

_Je me retourne pour tomber sur ma petite brune qui me regarde , sûrement surprise de ma présence dans le bureau. Mais elle s'approche et s'assoit à côté de moi. Je regarde la directrice qui fume de tout les côtés. J'essaye de ne pas paraître imposante et m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon siège._

**- on doit parler !**

**- Rachel , tu n'as qu'à entendre, je dois finir avec Lopez.**

**- non je sais très bien pourquoi tu l'as convoqué. As tu oubliés que je te connais parfaitement.**

**- très bien ! Où étais tu cette nuit ?**

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder, elle à l'air mal à l'aise et je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi._

**- chez Q.**

**- à la bonheur ! Au moins je suis rassurée de savoir que tu as passé la nuit avec Blondie.**

**- qui t'as dis que j'ai passé la nuit avec elle ?**

**- tu viens de le faire**

**- je..je..**

_Je me permets de mettre fin à ce malaise, je n'ai pas envie d'assister à une querelle de famille et surtout je n'ai pas envie de connaître les détails. _

**- excusez moi madame, mais si je puis me permettre je souhaiterais quitter votre bureau.**

**- pourquoi Lopez ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir que ma nièce se tape son exe, elle qui a soit disant craquée sur toi.**

**- non madame.**

_Je sens Rachel se tendre. Des larmes se forment au coin de ses yeux. Ça me fends le cœur, mais je me rends juste compte que ce jour là elle a ressenti que de la pitié envers moi. En même temps qu'aurait elle ressenti d'autre ?_

**- très bien. Bieste va venir te chercher et te reconduire au mitard.**

**- NON ! Lance la petite brune.**

**- qui y'a t'il encore ?**

**- tu ne peux pas la remettre au mitard, c'est de ma faute, elle n'a rien demandé. S'il te plaît Sue.**

**- Rachel tu connaissais les règles, tu les as enfreins j'applique la sentence.**

**- mais pourquoi elle devrait payer pour ma faute.**

**- parce que je l'ai décidé ainsi.**

**- ça y est je comprends ton jeu, tu veux qu'elle me déteste c'est ça!**

**- je n'ai rien eu besoin de faire finalement, vu que tu as couché avec Quinn.**

**- mais on se fout de savoir avec qui j'ai couché hier soir.**

**- madame puis je parler à votre nièce sans avoir à payer le prix fort à NOUVEAU.**

**- bien sûr.**

**- j'aimerais juste que tu gardes ta pitié pour toi, je ne veux plus te voir, je n'ai besoin de rien et surtout pas d'une fille qui me cause des problèmes.**

**TOC TOC**

**- Bieste ramenez Lopez au MT9.**

**- bien madame.**

_Santana repart sans un regard vers moi. Quand elle m'a adressé la parole, j'ai bien vu de la peine et de la colère dans ces yeux, mais je ne peux pas la blâmer pour ça._

**- oh ! Rachel tu redescends de la lune.**

**- hein..oui.** _Je suis si triste._

**- je n'ai plus besoin de te sucrer tes autorisations.**

**- tu as réussi t'es contente ?**

**- contente, bien sûr. Tu ne l'a connais pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à la connaître d'ailleurs, c'est une criminelle.**

**- alors tu n'as toujours pas compris ou tu ne veux pas comprendre. J'ai eu le coup de foudre et grâce à toi tout est foutue ! Je te déteste !**

**- tu es sûr que c'est pas toi que tu détestes ! C'est quand même pas moi qui t'ai dit de coucher avec Quinn.**

**- ça ne te regarde pas ! **

**- très bien Melle Berry vous devrez faire des heures sup à la bibliothèque ce soir, je vous rappelle que vous avez une heure de retard.**

**- grrrr...**

_Je quitte le bureau de ma tante passablement énervée. Je sais que j'ai tout foiré avec Santana, mais une chose est certaine, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux et je te veux Santana ! _

...

_La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. J'étais contente de savoir que Rachel était venue me voir hier soir, mais voilà le rêve est une chose, la réalité en est une autre. Je sais aujourd'hui que même si cette fille est magnifique, elle me sera toujours inaccessible et puis c'est qui cette Quinn d'abord ! _

_Bieste vient de me remettre au mitard , la colère coule toujours en moi, le seul moyen que je trouve pour l'évacuer est de me défouler contre le mur. Tout y passe, la tête, les mains, les pieds. Je ne contrôle plus mon chagrin.. Comment j'ai pu croire que quelqu'un s'intéresserait à moi, je ne suis qu'une idiote. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois et encore j'étais dans les vapes. Mais sa voix.. Elle me hante jour et nuit je n'en peux plus je dois mettre fin à ce calvaire. Je retire mon Tee shirt et remarque que finalement je ne suis plus qu'une épave plein de sang. La fin arrive bien trop vite. Moi qui rêvais de devenir une grande avocate, je me retrouve en tôle pour avoir tué une jeune fille que je ne connais même pas. _

_Le bilan est rapide je n'ai rien et n'aurais jamais plus. La mort, je suis sur qu'elle est la seule à vouloir mon bien. La fin est proche, je trace de mes doigts en sang les dernières lettres de mes pensées. La fin est proche, maintenant je le sais._

...

_Je viens de finir mon service et comme une enfant je suis punie pour un retard. Des fois j'ai l'impression de régresser. Bref je range mes dossiers ferme le bureau qui m'a était attribué et me dirige vers la bibliothèque pour aider la détenue responsable._

_Je dois traverser le long couloir avant de rejoindre le bâtiment secondaire. Perdue dans mes pensées à chercher un plan pour reconquérir ma brune ou du moins commencer à la conquérir, l'alarme se met à sonner. Je ne reconnais pas vraiment cette alarme mais suis bousculée par le Doc et ses infirmiers . C'est le branle bas de combat , les gardiennes partent également en courant. Je dois dire que je suis une curieuse compulsive, je décide de les suivre et remarque qu'elles prennent le chemin du mitard. La peur commence à prendre possession de mon corps. Je suis cependant arrêtée dans mon élan par deux bras qui m'encercle et qui m'empêche d'accéder à ce dernier couloir. Mes larmes commencent à monter, je sais qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui est là bas en ce moment. Mon cerveau se déconnecte peu à peu quand les infirmiers reviennent en courant avec une personne sur le brancard. Sue me tient toujours fermement. Le Doc est sur la personne en train de pratiquer sûrement un massage cardiaque. Le brancard me passe devant. La seule chose que je remarque c'est qu'il y a du sang partout. Je craque._

**- NOOOOOOOOOOON SANTANA !**

_Mes larmes roulent , mes jambes me lâchent. Elle l'a fait. Je l'ai tuée..._

**- Chuttt, calme toi Rach´.. Calme toi ma puce je suis là.**

_J'ai envie de lui courir après de lui dire de se battre mais je n'ai même pas la force de me relever. Bieste nous rejoint avec le tee shirt des Giants celui que je lui avait donné l'autre jour. Elle le tend à ma tante et la seule chose que je remarque c'est le message laissé par la brune._

**A.D.I.E.U**

_La tête me tourne, le couloir s'assombri, le néant m'emporte à mon tour._

* * *

**Vous m'aimez toujours ?**

**bisou que même les gens.**


	7. Décision difficile

**Coucou. Merci pour vos Reviews ça m'a fait plaisir. Voici la suite. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Je viens tout juste de terminer ma séance photo quand mon téléphone se met à sonner. Je ne regarde pas le nom de l'appelant et décroche aussitôt._

**- Allo.**

**- Quinn c'est Sue il faut que tu viennes immédiatement au général Hospital.**

**- que se passe t'il ? C'est Rachel ?!** _Dis je de façon très paniquée qu'il soit arrivée un malheur à ma meilleure amie._

**- heu..en quelque sorte. Je dois m'absenter et je ne veux pas la laisser seule.**

**- très bien j'arrive tout de suite.**

**- merci**.

_Je ne rajoute rien et finis de plier mes affaires rapidement._

**- j'ai une urgence , je t'appelle pour la sélection**. _Dis je à l'intention du modèle toujours présente ._

**- pas de souci. A bientôt Quinn.**

**- merci Dani.**

_Je me précipite à l'hôpital et arrive en trombe dans le hall d'entrée où m'attend Sylvester._

_Bizarrement elle se jète dans mes bras ce qui me surprend d'autant plus qu'elle n'a jamais était très tactile à mon égard du temps que je fréquentais sa nièce._

**- tout va bien ?**

**- je.. Je crois que tout est de ma faute.**

**- de quoi parlez vous ?**

**- j'ai forcé Rachel à avouer qu'elle avait couché avec toi hier soir devant Santana..**

**- oh.. **_Je sens mes joues atteindre la couleur rosée._

**- mais tu vois je ne pensais pas qu'elles avaient eu le coup de foudre l'une pour l'autre. Je.. Je crois que je l'ai compris mais c'est trop tard.**

**- Sue que c'est il passé ? Vous me faites peur.**

**- Santana elle a... Et Rachel n'a pas supporté..**

**- je ne comprends rien...**

**- Rachel est en état de choc, les médecins l'on sédaté pour la calmer.**

**- dans qu'elle chambre est elle ?**

**- 548**

**- merci, je vais la voir.**

**- ok..de toute façon je dois y aller, j'ai beaucoup de paperasse à faire.**

_Nous nous séparons comme ça, et je rejoins la chambre de Rachel. Machinalement je toque pour demander l'autorisation de rentrer même si je sais qu'elle dort en ce moment. Je pénètre dans la chambre, mon regard se pose directement sur la petite brune. Contrairement à ce que je pensais elle ne dort pas, son regard est fixé vers l'extérieur, les larmes coulent en silence. Je m'installe à côté d'elle sur le lit et la prend dans mes bras. Quand elle était triste c'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour la rassurer et la réconforter. Je l'attrape par la hanche, ma tête se pose au dessus de son crâne. Je sens sa main m'agripper le bras, comme pour se rassurer que je suis bien là._

**- hey Rach´ je suis là...**

_Ses sanglots s'intensifient, elle se retourne dans mes bras, enfouie sa tête dans mon cou._

**- je.. Santana elle est...**

**- calme toi...**

_Je chantonne plusieurs minutes pour essayer de l'apaiser, épuisée elle ne tarde pas à s'endormir. Je m'extirpe de ses bras comme je peux et quitte la chambre pour aller m'acheter un café. Dans les hôpitaux les machines à café se trouvent à chaque étages, il ne m'est donc pas difficile de la trouver au fond du couloir. Il n'y a que deux personnes près de celle ci. Je sélectionne ma boisson et attend patiemment qu'elle me soit disponible._

_Le temps de la préparation n'est généralement pas long mais quand une personne à côté de vous pleure de tout son saoul, le temps paraît s'égrener difficilement._

_Je récupère ma boisson et en sélectionne une deuxième. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça mais une chose est sûr, je le fais._

_Je m'assois à mon tour près de la dame et lui tend un des gobelets. Ses sanglots semblent s'atténuer._

**- tenez.**

_Elle me regarde hébétée et attrape finalement le café._

**- m...e...merci.**

**- avec plaisir.**

**- je.. Vous êtes là pour quelqu'un ?**

**- oui une amie..**

**- que suis je bête on ne vient pas à l'hôpital juste pour offrir un café à une inconnue.**

**- il n'y a pas de mal.. Et .. Et vous si je puis me permettre.**

**- je suis là pour ma fille.**

**- oh.. Désolé.**

**- son pronostic vital est engagée.. Mais elle est jeune..mon dieu mais qu'est ce qu'il nous arrive. Je suis une bonne chrétienne, ma fille aussi mais tout nous tombe dessus.. Je..je ne comprends plus.**

**- tout va bien se passer quand on est jeune on à encore plus envie de se battre.**

**- oh .. Je suis sûr que si ma fille avait le choix au jour d'aujourd'hui elle déciderait de partir, je sais qu'elle n'a plus la force de se battre pour quoi que ce soit.**

**- ne dites pas ça je suis sûr du contraire.**

**- ma fille est en prison.. Vous choisiriez quoi vous à sa place l'enfermement , ou la liberté de la mort.**

**- je.. Excusez moi mais comment s'appelle votre fille.?**

**- Santana.**

_Je ne sais plus quoi dire je viens de percuter que la femme à qui je viens d'offrir un café, la femme que j'essaye de remonter le moral n'est autre que la mère de Santana. Le ciel à une bien drôle de façon de se jouer de nous parfois. _

**- vous savez c'est une bonne fille, elle est en prison pour un crime qu'elle n'a pas commit.**

**- comment en êtes vous sûre. Sans vous offenser.**

**- ma fille venait de fêter ses partiels elle allait passer en troisième année de droit. Ils avaient tous un peu bu. Je la connais elle n'aurait jamais pris le volant. Ce soir là une jeune fille de quinze ans à était renversée, elle est morte sur le cou. Ils ont retrouvés Santana au volant. Mais elle ne se souvient de rien.**

**- vous êtes en train de me dire que votre fille pourrait être en prison pour un acte qu'elle n'a pas commit? **

**- exactement je connais ma fille !**

**- pourquoi son avocat n'a pas apporté les preuves de son innocence ?**

**- il à juste encaissé le chèque, il se fout du reste.**

**- je sais que c'est indiscret de ma part mais que c'est il passé pour que votre fille soit hospitalisée.**

**- c'est indiscret.. Et votre amie ?**

**- je... mon amie travaille à la prison de votre fille. Je sais qu'elles se sont rencontrés mais je n'en sais pas plus. J'aimerais tellement vous venir en aide.**

**- elle à tenté de mettre fin à ses jours.**

**- je suis désolé.**

**- je ne l'ai pas vue depuis son incarcération, les médecins ne veulent rien me dire sur son état. J'ai pas envie de la perdre.**

**- je vous comprend, je vais essayer de trouver une solution pour que vous puissiez la voir.**

**- et comment vous allez faire ?**

**- ne bougez pas je reviens.**

_Je lui adresse un sourire, une petite caresse dans le dos et me lève. J'attrape mon téléphone et me dirige vers la sortie pour passer mon appel._

**- Allo ?**

**- papa, c'est Quinn.**

**- bonjour ma fille, comment vas tu ?**

**- je vais bien, j'aurais besoin d'un petit service.**

**- je t'écoute.**

**- voilà je suis à l'hôpital...**

**- quoi mais tu viens de me dire que tu allais bien !**

**- c'est Rachel.**

**- oh.. Rien de grave j'espère.**

**- ça va aller.. Il y a une détenue dans un sale état, son pronostic vital est engagé, j'aurais aimé savoir si tu pouvais obtenir un droit de visite pour sa mère les médecins refusent de la laisser entrer.**

**- ok son nom ?**

**- appel Sue je ne connais que son prénom.**

**- très bien. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésites pas ma chérie.**

**- tu peux peut être revoir son dossier ...**

**- depuis combien de temps est elle incarcérée ?**

**- quelques mois je pense.**

**- là j'ai les mains liés ma puce, tu sais que la révision d'un dossier ne peut se faire qu'au bout de deux ans.**

**- oui.**

**- dit à cette dame que dans dix minutes elle pourra aller voir sa fille.**

**- merci papa, je t'aime.**

**- je t'aime aussi, et embrasse Rachel pour moi.**

**- je n'y manquerais pas.**

_Satisfaite je retourne auprès de la mère de Santana. Elle n'a pas bougé d'une semelle. Son regard est toujours aussi vide. Je me réinstalle à ses côtés, et l'informe de la bonne nouvelle._

**- je vous ai obtenue une autorisation, dans une dizaine de minutes vous pourrez aller voir votre fille.**

**- que..comment vous avez fait ?**

**- mon père est le juge Fabray.**

**- oh.. Il peut la libérer.**

**- non, une instruction ne peut être revue qu'au bout de deux ans je suis désolé.**

**- vous êtes vraiment une gentille fille vous savez.**

_Nous sommes interrompues par un médecin._

**- madame Lopez nous venons d'avoir une autorisation, vous avez le droit de voir votre enfant le temps de son hospitalisation.**

_Elle se lève les larmes aux yeux, me regardent et me prend dans ces bras._

**- merci..heu je ne sais même pas votre nom.**

**- Quinn**

**- merci Quinn .**

_Je me retrouve seule et me dirige à nouveau vers la chambre de Rachel._

...

_Cela fait deux jours que Rachel n'a pas dit un mot, je m'inquiète pour elle. Aujourd'hui je décide de donner un grand coup, je ne peux pas la laisser dans cet état. Je m'approche d'elle, ses joues sont creusées par la pluie abondante de larmes subit ces derniers jours. Ces cernes sont d'un noir profond. J'ai en face de moi une coquille vide, je ne l'ai jamais vu comment ça. _

**- Rach´ ?**

**- ...**

**- Rach´, je sais que tu m'entends, je sais que tu es là. Tu dois réagir, tu ne vas pas passer ta vie dans cet état.**

**- ...**

**- Rachel Barbra Berry ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de me répondre !**

_Toujours aucune réaction, je passe à l'action. Je lui donne une majestueuse claque.. Elle me regarde, ses yeux bougent dans tout les sens, les larmes coulent. Je sais que je suis en train de la récupérer. Un sanglot, puis deux , ses yeux me fixent j'ai gagnée._

**- oh mon dieu Quinn..**

**- ouf.. T'es revenue..**

_Je la prends dans mes bras. Bien sur elle est sortie de son état catatonique, maintenant elle pleure mais je sais qu'elle comprend et qu'elle est avec moi._

**- je suis désolé Q. Je..je crois que j'ai perdue pied ces derniers jours.**

**- je sais..mais je suis là. Comment tu te sens ?**

**- je ne sais pas, je me rappelle de ce qu'il c'est passé mais après c'est le néant total jusqu'à maintenant. Tu..tu sais comment va Santana ?**

**- oui, j'ai beaucoup parlé avec sa mère ses deux derniers jours..je ne vais pas te mentir. Elle va mal elle est toujours en soin intensif.**

**- oh..**

**- Rachel, je connais l'étendue des dégâts. D'après les médecins c'est un miracle qu'elle soit encore parmi nous..ils disent aussi que sa mère doit prendre une décision.**

**- comment ça ?**

**- elle est sous respirateur artificiel, c'est ce qui la maintient en vie. Elle souffre de nombreuses fractures, elle a perdue beaucoup de sang. Ils ne savent pas comment elle a fait pour se faire autant de mal, mais une chose est sûr elle voulait en finir.**

**- j'ai besoin de la voir.**

**- je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée Rach´.**

**- tu sais qu'elle a fait juste parce qu'elle a su que toi et moi on avait..**

**- oui je sais.. Mais vous ne vous connaissez pas, j'ai juste un peu de mal à comprendre.**

**- l'amour ne s'explique pas.**

**- comment peux tu être sûr qu'elle t'aime ?**

**- on aurait pas du remettre ça Quinn..**

**- Tu ne vas quand même pas nous blâmer d'avoir couchés ensemble.**

**- non.. Je.. Tu vois Q, t'es importante pour moi..vraiment.. Mais quand j'ai vu la photo de Santana la première fois mon cœur est partie dans une danse effrénée. J'ai beaucoup d'amour pour toi, énormément même, mais ce que je ressens pour elle c'est surpuissant. Tu connais la notion de véritable amour ?**

**- si tu fais référence à la série Once Upon A Time, oui.**

**- je suis sur qu'elle est mon véritable amour.**

**- Mouais..**

_Je n'insiste pas plus. Manquerait plus qu'elle se fâche contre moi. Rachel étant Rachel elle ne perd pas le nord et me redemande à voir Santana._

**- je vais voir ce que je peux faire. **

**- merci Q ... je t'aime tu sais.**

**- s'il te plaît ne me dit plus ça, ça me tue de te l'entendre dire alors que tu viens de me dire que tes sentiments étaient pour une autre.**

**- excuse moi.**

_Je quitte la chambre et pars à la rencontre de Maribél. Elle me donne des nouvelles de Santana et me précise qu'elle a décidé de débrancher sa fille. Je suis un peu choquée, mais elle m'explique que c'est Santana qui devrait décidé. Je pense qu'elle a l'espoir que sa fille se batte après l'arrêt de la machine. Je lui demande si Rachel peut voir Santana, et ma requête se solde par un échec. Elle a apprit de la bouche de Sue que Santana a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours à cause de la petite brune. Elle refuse donc que la cause de son malheur aille la voir. Je penserais à remercier Sue de ne pas m'avoir cité dans l'histoire. Elle a du noter le léger rapprochement entre sa mère et moi. Elle me demande en revanche d'être présente avec elle parce qu'elle ne sait pas si elle aura la force de voir sa fille la quitter. J'accepte, même si je sais que Rachel ne me le pardonnera pas._

...

_Hier j'ai du expliquer à Rachel que Maribél refusait qu'elle aille voir Santana. Ce qui c'est soldé par une crise de larmes. Mais ce n'est rien à côté de la crise qu'elle m'a faite quand elle a appris que j'assisterais au débranchement de Santana. Elle m'en veut et refuse de me parler. _

_Je ne sait pas vraiment ce que je fais dans cette chambre. En dehors de tout ces bandages et machines qui raisonnent dans la pièce, je pense que Santana est une belle jeune femme. Le médecin en chef se tient à côté du lit attendant l'autorisation de Maribél, qui s'accroche à moi. Il y a encore une semaine je je connaissais pas Santana, je ne connaissais pas sa mère et aujourd'hui je suis présente à un moment crucial de leur vie. Ce n'est pas ma place mais j'ai fais une promesse à cette femme et je suis ici pour l'honorer._

_Elle secoue la tête en guise de signal, et resserre sa prise sur mon bras. Tout le monde retient son souffle quand le docteur pousse le bouton vers le " __**OFF**__ " du respirateur. Le bourdonnement de la machine s'arrête instantanément. Le monitoring affiche une ligne plate un long __**BIP**__ retentit._

* * *

**Sadisme mon deuxième prénom.**

**Bisou mes loulous.**


End file.
